Down on One Knee
by FuziPenguin
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are on Earth barely a week before they challenge Optimus' authority. Jack and Miko witness the results


**Title:** Down on One Knee  
**Fandom:** Transformers:Prime with a mix of Bayverse/G1 frame styles, colors, and weapons for the Twins  
**Author:** FuziPenguin  
**Pairing/Characters**: Jack, Sideswipe, Optimus, Sunstreaker, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Miko, Arcee  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence  
**Word Count:** 3409  
**Summary**: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are on Earth barely a week before they challenge Optimus' authority. Jack and Miko witness the results.  
**Warnings:** Title loosely based on the following: "_Submission is not about authority and it is not obedience; it is all about relationships of love and respect_." ~ Wm. Paul Young. This takes place loosely during early/mid season 2. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe arrive on Earth and are finding their place among the other Autobots on. *** Further author's notes at the end (more of a whine, really, not all that important to the overall fic).  
**Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fiction. No harm was intended in the creation of this work. All rights belong to the original creators.

* * *

Jack doesn't quite yet know what to think of the new arrivals.

Once Arcee had discovered their designations, she had immediately taken Jack aside and warned him against interacting with either Sideswipe or Sunstreaker. Bumblebee had done the same with Raf, and although Jack hadn't heard the conversation between Bulkhead and Miko, the former Wrecker had been extra diligent in accompanying Miko at all times when she was on base.

Raf had nodded and complied with Bumblebee's wishes, and that was the end of that. Miko, on the other hand, has whined to everyone who will listen (and even to those who don't) about the unfairness of it all at every opportunity. She wants to know all the juicy details about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and to be honest, Jack has been a little curious too.

Their vehicles forms are gorgeous; even Jack can admit to that. Sideswipe is a brand new, scarlet Lamborghini and Sunstreaker matches except in a blinding golden yellow. When they transform, their bipedal forms are just as impressive; they're tall, only shorter than Optimus, and although they don't have Bulkhead's sheer girth, they're solidly built. They walk with a dancer's grace despite their size, their wheeled feet making every motion fluid. Their more obvious weapons are gleaming swords that emerge from sheaths in their wrists, but Jack has also seen an assortment of guns and smaller blades peeking out from various places on their bodies.

Perhaps the most intriguing thing about them is that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are brothers. There're obvious differences between their frames, but Jack can certainly see the resemblance. As of yet, none of the Autobots have explained how a sentient robot can have a brother. Matter of fact, none of the Autobots have seemed all that willing to discuss the pair, other than to warn the humans to keep their distance.

Jack had caught Ratchet furiously whispering to Optimus a few days after Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had arrived; Jack had only heard a few words, but 'dangerous', 'unpredictable', and 'caution' had been prominent. As far as he can tell, however, everything's rumor. None of the Autobots on Earth have ever fought alongside Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, not even the Prime.

So far, Jack has found the brothers to be pretty benign. Granted, he hasn't spent a lot of time with them; both the brothers had had considerable injuries upon landfall. Ratchet had sequestered himself with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for two days before deeming them fit for light activity. Once they had escaped Ratchet's clutches, they had immediately downloaded specs for their vehicle modes and had disappeared for almost eighteen hours. They had returned, listened to Ratchet's flustered rant with barely disguised grins, and then had gone out the next day to do it all again.

When on base, Sunstreaker mostly keeps to himself when he he's not with his brother, and Sideswipe has quickly earned himself the reputation of a prankster. Ratchet has rapidly become his favorite target; the sheer volume the medic can produce when irritated is pretty amusing to everyone, not just Sideswipe.

They get bored easily though, judging by the escalating pranks, frequent pacing, and aimless driving. Ratchet had finally thrown up his hands and just this morning given them permission to begin training again. The rest of the Autobots are breathing a figurative sigh of relief at the lull of Decepticon activity, but the brothers have more than once lamented the lack of action. They're still barred from battle due to healing wounds, but Jack suspects that Ratchet is desperate to keep the brothers occupied with something other than repetitively playing pranks on the medic.

Right now, Sideswipe's shadow fighting, his swords flying deadly arcs around his head as he battles an invisible opponent. His brother is in vehicle form, silent, but some 6th sense tells Jack that Sunstreaker is silently observing everything, even the humans present.

"So. Cool," Miko says, leaning forward to breathe the words to Jack. Jack turns to see the girl's eyes big and shiny with fascination. Normally that type of interest is reserved for the monster truck rally that Bulkhead and Miko had flipped to on the television. Even now, Bulkhead looms behind them with his optics focused on the screen, occasionally emitting small rumbles of excitement. But what captivates Miko now is obviously much more entertaining than giant pickups pummeling one another.

Jack has to agree with Miko. This is the first Jack has witnessed either of the brothers showing off their talents. And Jack has to admit; even without an opponent, Sideswipe's impressive.

"I bet they're amazing fighters," Miko says wistfully, darting a reproachful glance up at her guardian. So far, Bulkhead hadn't even let Miko talk to either of the twins, even from a distance. There wasn't much that intimidated Bulkhead, so Jack has to wonder about the brothers' reputation that even Bulkhead keeps his distance.

Just then, Optimus and Ratchet walk in from the hallway leading to the base's storage rooms. Sideswipe's activity slows, and his optics light up bright as he watches the two officers enter the large main room. Ratchet sees Sideswipe staring in his direction, and Ratchet freezes, optics darting from side to side and even above his head in preparation for a prank.

But Sideswipe apparently doesn't have anything planned. This time. Instead, his optics follow Optimus' slow, stately walk past the humans' platform.

"Whatcha doing, boss bot?" Sideswipe calls. "Spare a few moments for a spar?" he asks, gesturing with his sword as he slowly wheels forward.

Optimus meets Sideswipe's gaze, his lips quirking up in a gentle smile. Above all else, Jack trusts Optimus' opinion. And Optimus has never once glanced at the brothers with trepidation or apprehension despite the rest of the Autobots' reactions.

"Perhaps later, when the children go home," Optimus offers, turning around to focus on the large central computer screen.

"Aw, it'll give 'em something to watch. Not every day they'll get to see the great and mighty Prime beaten," Sideswipe boasts. Miko sucks in a breath and makes a giddy sound, and Jack's sure she's squirming in her seat at the prospect of witnessing a training session between the newcomer and Optimus.

Above their heads, Jack hears a grinding noise. When he looks up, he sees all of Bulkhead's attention fixated on Sideswipe. Bulkhead has an air of expectation around him; one that is more wary than excited, as is Miko's. Jack starts to feel the slightest tingle of unease.

"Watch it, scraplet," Ratchet growls, making an abortive motion forward. Sideswipe ignores the medic. Instead, he rolls little inches backwards and forwards on his wheels, much like a kid shifting from foot to foot in excitement.

"That may be," Optimus remarks calmly, apparently not taking offence. His attention remains on the computer monitor. "But there is not enough space for a true test of our talents. The children could be accidentally injured."

"_Perfect_ test, then!" Sideswipe replies. "Don't hurt the squishes. Got it!" And he shoots forward, blade out and aimed at Prime's back.

Jack's mouth drops open in shock. First, at the sheer speed Sideswipe can obtain from a starting position. And secondly and more importantly…Sideswipe is attacking Optimus… right in front of everyone! Is this what Arcee had warned him about?

Jack doesn't get to see Optimus' response. All he sees is a blur of white and red as Ratchet plucks Jack from his seat, Ratchet's indignant, metallic squeal ringing in Jack's ears. Bulkhead does the same to Miko, and the two Autobots hurry to place themselves and their cargo out of harm's way.

"What's happening?! Bulk, I can't see!" Miko protests. She wriggles between Bulkhead's fingers and gapes at the two forms whirling and darting around each other in the center of the room.

"They're _sparring_," Ratchet spits, holding Jack close with one hand. "Stupid, glitching… I'm not fixing either of you if you lose a leg!" he yells.

Neither combatant seems to hear; they're too focused on exchanging blows with one another. Sideswipe is grinning widely, using only one of his blades to swing at the Prime. Optimus is easily blocking Sideswipe's thrusts with his own sword, so far remaining on the defensive. He doesn't seem worried or angry, however. In fact, as Optimus side-steps and pivots on one foot to begin a return attack, Jack swears he sees the tiniest of smiles on the Prime's face. Is Optimus enjoying this?

Sideswipe cackles madly as a flurry of blows from Optimus forces Sideswipe back against the wall. A duck and spin has him out of the corner in a blink, and a screech sounds as his blade scrapes across Optimus' back. Jack feels Ratchet wince at the sound.

"Come on, Prime! Is that all ya got?" Sideswipe shouts, bouncing on his wheels. Optimus spins to follow Sideswipe, and yes, there is definitely a smile there, one that disappears as his protective face mask snaps into place.

Jack has never really had time to watch the Autobots fight. During battles with the Decepticons, he's usually herding Miko and Raf or running for his own life. Even here on base, the Autobots rarely train, at least when the humans are around. But now Jack has a bird's eye view of the two combatants, a perfect distance away from the action. It's kind of nice for a change to just sit back and admire true skill (and a bit of madness on Sideswipe's part, in Jack's opinion) instead of worrying if he's about to be squished by a large metal foot at any moment.

The fighters spin and whirl, light flashing off the edges of their blades. They've each managed to score small surface wounds on one another's armor, and neither seem to be flagging. They've so far managed to stay within the large, open area adjacent to the Ground Bridge, but they slowly begin to move toward the small corner in which Sunstreaker had backed himself into. Optimus and Sideswipe fight mere feet away from Sunstreaker until a stray foot comes within inches of his front bumper.

"Uh oh," Ratchet murmurs and seconds later there's an angry screech of metal as Sunstreaker transforms in a flash of gold.

"Back off!" he snarls. "The wax just dried!" His swords drop into his hands, and he leaps forward, dealing identical slashes across Sideswipe's and Optimus' upper arms.

The two combatants pause and retreat a step, Sideswipe pouting at his brother as he lightly touches his sluggishly bleeding wound.

"Aw, Sunny," he whines. "That was mean." His expression brightens, a quicksilver change in mood. "Ya wanna join in?"

"No," Sunstreaker replies shortly, his swords withdrawing into their sheaths. "And don't call me that." A surly expression on his face, Sunstreaker stomps over to where Bulkhead and Ratchet are standing and props his hands on his hips, optics narrowed as he watches the match resume.

"Thought you'd love a chance to have a go at Prime," Bulkhead comments. Jack feels Ratchet tense, his fingers protectively tightening around Jack.

But Sunstreaker merely tosses Bulkhead a glare and stays silent. Jack warily eyes the tall warrior standing next to Ratchet and rolls his eyes at Miko's whispered 'awesome!' that emerges from the cradle of Bulkhead's hands. Jack refocuses on the fight as Sideswipe speaks again.

"You're holdin' back on me!" Sideswipe calls, wheeling in circles around Optimus.

"The children…" Optimus begins, and the grin falls from Sideswipe's face in an instant. His visage becomes hard, cold narrowed optics glaring at Optimus.

"Frag the children!" Sideswipe snaps, causing Jack to draw back just the tiniest bit into the safety of Ratchet's hand. "There'll always be sparklings. There's always gonna be a small space," he says, darting forward and sinking his blade deep into Optimus' thigh.

Bulkhead growls menacingly and takes a step forward, but Sunstreaker suddenly stands in his way, moving so fast that Jack is still seeing an afterimage of a gold blur.

"Stay out of it," Sunstreaker commands softly.

"Bulkhead," Ratchet says, meeting Bulkhead's glance with a warning shake of his head. "Don't."

Sideswipe ducks Optimus' next swing and whips out his second sword with a metallic 'skikt'. Its edge tears across Optimus' side before Optimus can move away.

"They're Decepticons!" Sideswipe announces, optics bleached of blue until they shine with an eerie, pale light.

"They cheat," he says, reversing one sword and punching the pummel into Optimus' cheek. Sideswipe quickly wheels behind Optimus as he reels. "They lie," he growls, kicking the back of Optimus' knee so that he collapses to a kneeling position, "and they're not gonna wait for the perfect moment. So, fight me!"

A spin and flash of red, and Sideswipe's sword edge kisses the underside of Optmus' chin. Bulkhead shifts anxiously, optics darting from Ratchet to Sunstreaker.

"Call him off!" he demands of Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker crosses his arms over his chest and raises his chin, his back to the frozen tableau behind him.

"I'm his twin, not his keeper," Sunstreaker snaps, and Jack jolts in surprise. It's the first any of the Autobots' have referred to the brothers as twins. Is that even possible?

Before Jack can ask, he hears a rumbling sound. With a speed belying his size, Optimus swings a fist, making contact against Sideswipe's lower belly and causing the warrior to fall back a step. The sword tip falls away from Optimus' throat, and he presses the advantage, smoothly getting back to his feet. Now Optimus becomes the aggressor, sword flying so fast that Jack can't follow each movement, only see the sparks when blade meets blade.

"That's it, that's it!" Sideswipe crows even as wound after wound begins appearing on his armor with every other swing of Optimus' sword.

A flurry of blows forces Sideswipe to retreat until he is backed against a wall. Optimus crowds into Sideswipe's space and grabs his left forearm, fingers squeezing until the metal buckles under Optimus' grip. Sideswipe jerks as sparks spit from the injury, and his sword falls from his now lifeless hand.

Ratchet groans, a hand wiping across his optics with a tired grimace. "That will take ages to heal," he murmurs, a note of despair in his tone. Jack sympathetically reaches out a hand and pats Ratchet's thumb, gaze focused on Sideswipe's response.

Sideswipe's head slams forward, knocking against Optimus' chin and causing him to release the red warrior. Sideswipe breaks free and wheels around Optimus' back to slash the back of Optimus' head. But Sideswipe's left arm hangs useless, and Optimus recovers quickly. He renews his attack on Sideswipe with an intensity Jack has only ever seen in Optimus' fights with Megatron.

In short order, Sideswipe ends up on one knee, in nearly exactly the same spot Optimus had knelt only minutes before. His armor is flared, and even at this distance, Jack hears the high speed of his cooling fans. Energon has welled up and is dripping from dozens of wounds across his body, but still Sideswipe looks up at Optimus with a smirk.

"You've been beaten," Optimus announces, one foot standing on Sideswipe's remaining sword. Optimus' blade tip is touching the hollow of Sideswipe's throat, and the Prime's cooling systems are humming just as loudly as Sideswipe's.

"Do you yield?"

Sideswipe sways in place a little, the smirk slowly fading. His good arm slowly rises, and his hand grasps Optimus' sword, Energon welling up as the sharp edge slices his fingers. He holds Optimus' gaze an instant longer before his optics drop. Awkwardly bending his head, he places his lips against the sword, drops of his own Energon smearing against his mouth.

"We yield," Sideswipe murmurs.

A soft sigh comes from Jack's right, and he looks over to see Sunstreaker take a step back from Bulkhead.

"This time," Sunstreaker says, turning and striding forward. He reaches his brother's, no, _twin_'s side, and hauls him to his feet. Sideswipe's arm snakes across Sunstreaker's shoulder, and the cocky grin is suddenly back.

"This isn't over?" Optimus asks, his face mask sliding away as he gazes down on the brothers in consideration.

"Not just yet," Sideswipe replies, gently knocking the side of his head against Sunstreaker's. Almost like a cat lovingly butting its head against its owner's arm, Jack thinks. "Sunny hasn't had a turn yet. And when this heals," Sideswipe said, gesturing towards his injured arm, "we'll both have a go at ya. If ya beat us both, well... means we keep practicing.

But no matter what… we're yours if ya still want us."

Ratchet makes a surprised sound, his fingers tightening the slightest inch around Jack. He looks over to see Miko's confused expression mirroring his own, and they shrug at one another. Jack had automatically assumed because Sunstreaker and Sideswiper were on Earth and wore the Autobot insignia, that they would fight for Optimus. Apparently there was more to it than that.

"You are always welcome at my side. Both of you," Optimus intones, and it has an air of formality that sends a shiver down Jack's spine.

* * *

Hours later, Arcee is taking him home when she explains.

"Most of us, most of the Autobots, we were something else. Before the war. Even Optimus," she says.

"A scribe," Jack replies, remembering Ratchet's description of Orion Pax.

"Yes. Bulkhead worked construction, I was a shopkeeper…"

"Wait, what? You? A shopkeeper?" Jack asks in amazement. Beneath him, Arcee rumbles in annoyance.

"Quiet, you. The point is… Sideswipe and Sunstreaker weren't. They were part of a group of models that were designed specifically for war. It was a project scrapped shortly after it began. The new sparks were placed directly in adult frames, with coding for battle strategy and weapons handling first and foremost. They weren't stable. A good many of them snapped and began killing their handlers, long before they ever even saw battle."

Arcee is quiet as Jack considers her words.

"They seem sane to me. Well," Jack says, remembering Sideswipe's mad grin even as Optimus forced him to his knees, "…mostly."

Arcee snorts. "They've got more than a few loose wires. Being twins doesn't help matters."

"How is that even possible, anyway?" Jack asks, glad to finally be getting some answers.

"Their spark used to be whole. But as it was being placed into a frame, it split. It happens. It's rare, very much so. But it happens," Arcee explains. "And the result… well, most pairs don't last long. They either just fade away or lose it completely. To my knowledge, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have lived longer than any other twins in Cybertronian history. But they're unpredictable, violent. They crave battle, activity; and no one's ever been able to control them. I honestly don't even know why they picked the Autobot side."

"What have they been doing all this time?"

"Bouncing from unit to unit. Their previous commander likely sent them here as a last resort. If Optimus couldn't gain their respect, then who could?"

"And has he?" Jack asks, replaying the scene from earlier in his mind. For a short moment, at least, Sideswipe had seemed to show deference to Optimus. "Gained their respect, I mean?"

For several moments, there was just the soothing rumble of her engine. Then Arcee spoke. "It sounds like they'll follow him. Also sounds like they're going to continue to make him prove himself."

"By beating them to a pulp again and again?" Jack asks incredulously.

"Force is the only thing they understand," Arcee says. "Optimus is a reluctant warrior; he does what needs to be done, but sometimes…" Arcee trails off with a sigh. "Maybe they'll help him as much as he helps them."

Her front tire waggles a little before straightening out. "Wouldn't mind seeing what all the fuss is about, personally," Arcee muses. "Might see if Sunstreaker's up for a little one on one tomorrow."

Jack grips Arcee's handlebars just a little tighter. "All right," he says nervously. "But… do me a favor? Just make sure Optimus is around when you do, huh?"

Arcee growls again, and Jack has to assure her the entire rest of the ride home that he didn't mean to belittle her formidable fighting sills. As he watches her taillights fade into the distance, he finds he still hasn't decided anything about the twins. He hopes that they continue to respect Optimus, and by extension, the rest of the Autobots. Because if Optimus loses their respect... well, that's something that Jack wants to think about.

~End


End file.
